Ein willkommener Gast
by Naurring
Summary: Slash! Ein schrecklicher Sturm führt einen Galadhrim in Melpomaens Arme. Übersetzung von A Welcome Guest


**Titel:** Ein willkommener Gast  
**Wörter:** 3.069  
**Autorin:** Naurring  
**Email:** naurringgmx.de  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Rúmil/Melpomaen  
**Warnungen:** Slash, Schlechtes Wetter  
**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört mir, alles gehört Tolkien und auch heute machen ich kein Geld damit.  
**Summary:** Ein schrecklicher Sturm führt einen Galadhrim in Melpomaens Arme.

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Das hier ist die Übersetzung von meinem englischen Original "A welcome Guest", geschrieben für die Mistletoe in May Challenge (http/ Die Vorgaben, nach denen diese Geschichte geschrieben wurde waren: "ein erstes Mitternachtstreffen zwischen den zwei Leuten, eine pinke Rose, der Satz "You are my Secret"; gestellt von Red Lasbelin. Der Titel stammt von Minuial Nuwing, die die englische Originalversion betagelesen hat.

Obwohl Elben ja angeblich mit offenen Augen schlafen, schläft Rúmil hier auch mit geschlossenen Augen. Wenn irgendjemand dazu in der Lage ist seine Augen beim Schlafen offen zu halten, kann er sie dabei sicher auch schließen, sofern er Augenlider hat, wovon man bei einem Elben, denke ich, ausgehen kann.

* * *

Der Donner hallte in einem ununterbrochenen Rhythmus durch das Tal, begleitet von schwerem Regen, der die Elben, die aus der Sicherheit des Hauses hinauseilten, innerhalb weniger Minuten bis auf die Knochen durchnässt hatte. Unterdrückte Flüche erklangen von mehr als einem Elben, als sie schnell zu den Ställen hinüberliefen, um ihre Pferde zu holen.

Schon bald lief das Wasser von der Kapuze von Melpomaens Mantel sein Gesicht herab und in seine Augen und verschleierte ihm ständig die Sicht, während er versuchte sein Pferd ins Offene zu führen. Aber das Tier war überhaupt nicht glücklich darüber seinen warmen Stall für einen langen und sicher anstrengenden Ritt durch den schlimmsten Sturm, den Imladris seit Jahrzehnten gesehen hatte, zu verlassen.

„Seht zu, dass ihr eure verdammten Pferde unter Kontrolle bekommt! Wir müssen gehen!" schrie Glorfindel die Soldaten an, die immer noch mit ihren Reittieren kämpften. Eindeutig in schlechter Laune wartete er nicht einmal auf den Rest von ihnen, sondern steuerte sein eigenes Pferd durch das Tor auf die Bruinen zu, gefolgt von dem Rest seiner Krieger.

Nach vielem gutem Zureden und vielen Versprechungen von ganz besonderen Leckerbissen war es Melpomaen schließlich gelungen auf den Rücken seines Pferdes zu klettern und drängte es ebenfalls aus dem Hof hinaus.

Melpomaen fluchte leise. Es war nur kurz nach Mitternacht und es gab ungefähr tausend Dinge, die er lieber tun würde als in diesen Sturm hinauszureiten. Aber sie hatten keine Wahl. Die Abteilung aus Lórien, die auf ihrem Weg nach Imladris gewesen war, war von dem plötzlichen Einsetzen des Sturmes überrascht worden und saßen jetzt an der Bruinen fest. Der Fluss war durch den Regen, der seit Tagen hinabprasselte, stark angeschwollen und der Regen und das Wasser hatten das umgebende Gebiet in einen See aus glitschigem Matsch verwandelt.

Die Zeit, die die Gruppe brauchte, um durch dieses unheimliche Wetter zu reiten, schien sich zu Stunden zu dehnen, bis sie endlich die ersten Schreie der Lórien Elben hörten und die flackernden Lichter einiger weniger verzweifelter Laternen in der Ferne sahen.

Den meisten der Galadhrim war es bereits gelungen das diesseitige Ufer der Bruinen zu erreichen, aber einige kämpften noch darum ihre panischen Pferde über die schmale Brücke zu treiben, die unter den tobenden Wellen verschwunden war. Obwohl sie sich direkt unter der Oberfläche befand, mussten die Pferde dennoch über etwas laufen, von dem sie nicht einmal wussten, dass es da war, durch beinahe bauchtiefes Wasser.

Glorfindel machte eine schnelle Bewegung zu einer Gruppe seiner Leute und zeigte auf die Elben auf der Imladris Seite. „Kümmert euch um sie. Die anderen folgen mir und helfen mir den Rest über die Brücke zu bekommen."

Melpomaen hielt sein Pferd an und saß ab, während er sich umsah, um zu sehen, ob er helfen konnte, wie es ihm gesagt worden war. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten war die Gruppe von Imladris damit beschäftigt gestürzte und ängstliche Pferde aus dem Schlamm zu ziehen und nasse und müde Elben zum Letzten Heimeligen Haus zu bringen.

Ein müde aussehender Elb mit silberblondem Haar zog plötzlich Melpomaens Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er saß im Schlamm, neben einem Haufen Gepäck, das dort abgelegt worden war, um einige der Pferde zu erleichtern. Ein schmerzerfüllter Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht und er hielt seinen linken Arm eng an seine Brust gepresst.

„Hallo", sagte Melpomaen, als er auf den Lórien Elben zuging. Er ließ sich in die Hocke sinken und legte eine Hand auf den rechten Arm des Fremden. „Bist du in Ordnung? Kann ich dir helfen?"

Der andere Elf sah auf und betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang. Sein Gesicht sprach von Schmerz und war schlammverschmiert, aber Melpomaen konnte trotzdem sehen, dass sich unter all diesem Schmutz und Schmerz eine wahre Schönheit befand. „Wie ist dein Name?" fragte er den Elben, der anscheinend ewas durcheinander war.

„Rúmil", kam die leise Antwort durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Dein Arm", fragte Melpomaen und bewegte seine Hand zu dem offenbar verletzten Glied, berührte es aber nicht. „Ist er verletzt?"

„Ich glaube", sagte Rúmil langsam. „Er tut weh. Mein Pferd ist auf mich gefallen, als sie im Schlamm ausgerutscht ist."

Melpomaen ließ seinen Blick über die ganze Szene schweifen. Für die meisten der Elben war gesorgt worden und alle bis auf einer waren auf dieser Seite des Flusses. Seine Hilfe wurde nicht mehr gebraucht. „Komm", sagte er und erhob sich auf seine Füße. „Ich werde dich zum Haus bringen, zu einem Heiler." Er reichte dem verletzten Elben eine Hand. Rúmil ergriff sie mit seiner guten Hand, musste aber feststellen, dass er zu müde und erschöpft war, um selbst aufzustehen. Melpomaen legte ihm seine andere Hand hinter den Rücken und half Rúmil aufzustehen. Es war ein wenig schwierig für Rúmil sich mit nur einem Arm, den er benutzen konnte, auf Melpomaens Pferd zu setzen, aber mit der Hilfe seines Begleiters gelang es ihm. Melpomaen nahm eine der Taschen auf dem Boden mit sich und saß hinter dem Lórien Elben auf seiner Stute auf.

Der Donner und die Blitze hatten sich ein wenig beruhigt, alles was davon übrig war, war ein gelegentliches Grummeln, immer noch laut und häufig, aber verglichen mit dem, was sie gerade erlebt hatten, nur eine kleine Sache für die Elben. Melpomaen versuchte nicht zu schnell zu reiten, weil er fürchtete, dass es Rúmil nur noch mehr Schmerzen bereiten würde, aber sein Pferd wollte unbedingt in seinen warmen Stall zurückkehren und fiel in einen schnellen Trab. Nach einigen Momenten des Kampfes mit dem Tier gelang es Melpomaen es in ein langsameres und angenehmeres Tempo fallen zu lassen. Überrascht sah er hinab, als er fühlte wie sich Rúmil an ihn zurücklehnte. Das silberne Haar, das jetzt eine nasse verknotete Masse war, streifte seine Schulter, die Augen waren müde gegen den Regen geschlossen. „Es wird nicht lange dauern", versprach er. „Bald hast du ein warmes Bett."

Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf dem schönen Gesicht und Melpomaen hoffte, dass er nicht zuviel versprochen hatte. Imladris war voll, es war nicht gebaut worden, um so eine große Menge von Elben aufzunehmen. Nicht alle Elben, die in diesem Tal lebten, hatten ihr Zuhause im Haupthaus, viele lebten in ihren eigenen kleinen Häusern überall im Tal verstreut, aber nachderm der Sturm einige Tage lang angehalten hatte, waren sie in die Sicherheit des Hauptgebäudes gezogen. Diese Tatsache vermischt mit den Reisegruppen aus dem Düsterwald, Lindon und Lórien füllte Elronds Haus mit sehr viel mehr Elben als Betten.

„Rúmil, wach auf. Wir sind da." Sobald Melpomaen sein Pferd im Hof angehalten hatte, erschienen andere Elben. Einer von ihnen nahm schnell die Tasche mit und eilte unter ein Dach zurück.

Rúmil blinzelte müde und hob seinen Kopf, um sich umzusehen. Er nickte langsam und saß auf, damit Melpomaen vom Rücken des Pferdes gleiten konnte. Sobald er da war stütze Melpomaen Rúmil, während er ebenfalls hinunter kletterte. Das Pferd war nur allzu froh darüber von dem wartenden Stallburschen fortgeführt zu werden, aus dem strömenden Regen hinaus und in seinen warmen und trockenen Stall.

„Komm", sagte Melpomaen sanft. „Lass uns zusehen, dass wir dich hier rauskriegen. Und mich auch." Zusammen hasteten die beiden Elben die Stufen ins Haus hinauf. Die Eingangshalle des Gebäudes ähnelte einem See, Wasser bedeckte große Teile des Bodens, aus den unzähligen Tropfen aus den Elbenkleidern entstanden.

Melpomaen führte Rúmil einen Flur hinab zu den Räumen der Heiler. Sie waren nicht die einzigen dort, mehrere Elben warteten darauf, dass die Heiler sich um ihre Verletzungen kümmerten, hauptsächlich Elben aus Lórien. „Meister Lindir!" rief Melpomaen einem der Heiler zu, die an ihnen vorbeiliefen. Der Elb blieb für einen kurzen Moment stehen, um seinen Worten zuzuhören. „Mein Freund braucht Hilfe. Ich denke, sein Arm ist gebrochen."

Lindir nickte und war schon wieder unterwegs. „Nur einen Moment noch. Ich bin gleich bei euch." Eine Minute später kam er zurück und führte Rúmil weg, um sich um seine Verletzung zu kümmern.

Melpomaen wusste nicht so recht was er jetzt mit sich anfangen sollte. Er war müde, nass und schmutzig und wollte zurück in sein Bett. Aber konnte er Rúmil einfach hier lassen? Er entschied sich zu warten, bis der Arm des Galadhrim versorgt worden war und setzte sich an eine Wand, damit er nicht im Weg war.

Einige Zeit später kehrte Lindir zurück. „Sieh mal", begann er, „du weißt doch sicher, dass wir ein wenig knapp an Betten sind, wegen dem Sturm und den Abordnungen aus den anderen Reichen und all das." Melpomaen nickte. Er glaubte zu wissen, worum Lindir ihn als nächstes bitten würde. „Könntest du ihn vielleicht mit in deine Räume nehmen? Er braucht heute Nacht ein warmes Bett zum Schlafen."

Melpomaen nickte. „Natürlich. Er kann bei mir bleiben." Lindir war sichlich erleichtert. „Das ist gut. Danke. Du kannst ihn gleich mitnehmen." Melpomaen wartete geduldig und einige Minuten später wurde ihm ein immer noch müder, aber viel sauberer Rúmil präsentiert; sein Arm war verbunden und hang in einer Schlinge um seinen Hals.

„Komm", sagte Melpomaen, „Lass uns zusehen, dass wir dich ins Bett bekommen." Müde folgte Rúmil ihm in seine Räume. Er war bereits fest eingeschlafen, während Melpomaen noch damit beschäftigt war ihn ins Bett zu stecken.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen schlich Melpomaen zu seinem Bett, um nach seinem Schützling zu sehen. Er selbst hatte die Nacht auf dem Sofa im angrenzenden Raum verbracht, um Rúmil etwas Ruhe in dem Bett zu gönnen. Der Lórien Elb schlief immer noch tief und fest, zu einer lockeren Kugel zusammengerollt. Er sah bereits viel besser aus als in der Nacht zuvor. Sein blasses Gesicht besaß einen gesunden Farbton und er sah entdspannt und schmerzfrei aus. Seine Augen starrten leer in die Luft; wunderschöne Augen, bemerkte Melpomaen. Grün wie der Wald, mit kleinen braunen Flecken. Melpomaen schüttelte seinen Kopf über solche Gedanken und drehte sich herum, um das Zimmer auf der Jagd nach etwas zum Frühstücken zu verlassen.

Rúmil seufzte leise, unter die warmen Decken gekuschelt. Es kam ihm wie ganze Zeitalter vor, seit er das letzte Mal in einem warmen Bett geschlafen hatte und es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an in den dicken Decken vergraben zu sein. Langsam drehte er sich um und kam auf dem Rücken zu liegen. Müde schloss er seine Augen und döste wieder ein. Als er einige Momente später erneut aufwachte, hörte er undeutlich jemanden in dem Zimmer rummoren. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich, wer dieser Elb war, der sich so frei durch seine Gemächer bewegte, dann erinnerte er sich an die katastrophale Reise und den freundlichen Elben, der ihm sein Bett angeboten hatte.

Der Schlaf war heute ziemlich hartnäckig und war gar nicht glücklich darüber den Elben in Ruhe zu lassen. Eine ganze Weile lang lag Rúmil einfach nur da, sein Verstand war zwar bereits relativ wach, aber sein Körper befand sich immer noch in den Klauen des Schlafes.

* * *

Melpomaen konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, als er in seine Räume zurückkehrte, und ließ sich sacht auf das bett sinken, während er das Tablett mit ihrem Frühstück vorsichtig auf den Nachttisch stellte. Letzte Nacht war Rúmil so müde gewesen, dass Melpomaen kaum Zeit gehabt hatte ihm aus seiner Reisekleidung zu helfen, bevor er ins Bett gesunken war. Er hatte seinen Gast nicht in eine Schlafrobe gekleidet, weil er dachte, dass es Rúmil vielleicht unangenehm wäre von einem vollkommen Fremden angezoegn zu werden, während er schlief; also hatte er ihn einfach nackt gelassen. Während der Nacht war die Decke verrutscht und entblößte jetzt den größten Teil des oberkörpers von de Elben aus Lórien, einschließlich eine Teil seines Bauches.

Rúmil war wirklich sschön und Melpomaen ließ sich Zeit damit den Körper des anderen Kriegers zu bewundern, während er neben ihm lag. Er hielt den Atem an, als der schläfrige Elb plötzlich seinen Kopf drehte und ihre Gesichter sich so nahe kamen, dass er Rúmils Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte. Er fühlte sich wie gelähmt und musste sehr dagegen ankämpfen sich nicht einfach hinabzubeugen und den Galadhrim zu küssen. Er wollte das nicht tun, während Rúmil noch schlief und keine Ahnung hatte was vor sich ging, als starrte er einfach nur weiter auf seine Lippen.

* * *

Die Matraze neben ihm bewegte sich leicht und als Rúmil seinen Kopf drehte, spürte er plötzlich dicht bei sich die Gegenwart von jemand anderem. Er konnte spüren wie der Atem des Anderen über sein Gesicht geisterte, aber er war immer noch zu sehr in seinem Schlaf gefangen, um auf irgendeine Weise zu reagieren. Während er seinen Kopf wieder zurückwandte, machte sich Rúmil daran seine Augen zu öffnen. Es war eine überraschend schwierige Aufgabe und es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis er schließlich in der Lage war zur Decke hinaufzublinzeln. Das erste, was er bemerkte, war eine Rose. Eine riesige Rose, die an die Decke über dem Bett gemalt worden war. Die Blume war größer als das Bett selbst und obwohl sie meisterhaft gearbeitet worden war, besaß sie einen so grellen Pinkton, dass ihm beinage die Augen davon schmerzten.

* * *

Melpomaen fühlte sich beinage erleichtert, als Rúmil schließlich seinen Kopf wegdrehte. Er beobachtete, wie sein Gast zur Decke hoch blinzelte, während er langsam wach wurde. Ein Grinsen breitete sich aus Melpomaens Gesicht aus, als er sah wie sein Gast schließlich mit einem Ausdruck der Verwirrung seine Rose betrachtete. „Wunderschön, nicht?" fragte er scherzhaft.

Langsam wandte Rúmil seinen Kopf um und sah den Elben an, der da saß, sehr dicht bei ihm, und auf ihn herab lächelte. „Morgen", murmelte er. Müde hob er eine Hand, um sich die Augen zu reiben. „Warum ist deine ganze Decke mit einer Rose bemalt?"

Melpomaen zuckte mit den Schultern. Er erinnerte sich schließlich an das Tablett neben ihm und griff danach, um sich eine Tasse Tee zu nehmen, an der er nippte. „Sie war schon an der Decke, als ich in diese Räume gezogen bin. Zuerst habe ich daran gedacht sie übermalen zu lassen, aber irgendwie habe ich es nicht übers Herz gebracht etwas zu zerstörne in das jemand so viel Mühe gesteckt hat." Er beobachtete wie Rúmil sich langsam aufsetzte und sich dabei in dem Zimmer umsah.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Melpomaen, während er sich aufsetzte, um das Tablett vom Nachttisch zu nehmen.

„Das habe ich", antwortete Rúmil leise, immer noch nicht ganz wach. Er versuchte sich ganz hinzusetzen und zuckte leicht zusammen, als sein Arm schmerzte.

„Und was ist mit deinem Arm?" fuhr Melpomaen besorgt fort, während er das Tablett hochhob, um es neben Rúmil auf das Bett zu stellen. „Hast du noch Probleme damit?"

„Er tut ein bisschen weh", antwortete Rúmil ehrlich, die Augen auf das Tablett geheftet. „Aber das ist nicht der erste gebrochene Knochen, den erlitten haben, ich bin daran gewöhnt. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Der Schmerz wird irgendwann verschwinden."

„Möchtest du Frühstück haben?" fragte Melpomaen und bot seinem Gast eine Tasse Tee an. „Ich habe etwas für uns beide mitgebracht."

Rúmil betrachtete das Tablett für einen Moment, bevor er nach eine Stück Brot griff, das dick mit Honig bestrichen war. „Danke", sagte er. „Dafür, dass du mir geholfen hast und ich hier schlafen durfte. Du hättest das nicht tun müssen." Er nahm einen Bissen und stöhnte leise über den Geschmack. Die letzten Wochen hatte er sich hauptsächlich von Lembas ernährt und danach schmeckte das Brot unglaublich. „Das ist herrlich", murmelte er, „danke."

„Genau wie du", murmelte Melpomaen leise. Er riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als er erkannte, dass er diese Worte laut gesagt hatte, und konzentrierte seine Aufmerksamkeit schnell auf das Essen, in der Hoffnunf, dass Rúmil seine Worte nicht gehört hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass Rúmil sich unwohl fühlte und eindeutige Anspielungen von einem Fremden zu hören, während er nackt in seinem Bett lag, würde wahrscheinlich genau dazu führen.

Rúmil erstarrte überrascht und wandte seine Augen dem anderen Elben zu. Melpomaen saß neben ihm, die Augen das Tablett geheftet. Es war klar, dass ihm diese Worte herausgerutscht waren. Rúmil musterte seinen Gastgeber genau. Der Elb war schön und er hatte – wenn auch unfeiwillig – seine Gefühle Rúmil gegenüber sehr deutlich gemacht. Es war nicht die Absicht des Galadhrim gewesen Sex mit dem erstbsten Elben zu haben, der ihm über den Weg lief, aber das war einfach eine zu gute Gelegenheit. Warum also nicht?

„Jemand hat nach dir gefragt", sagte Melpomaen schnell, um irgendwelche möglichen Bemerkungen zu seinen Worten zu vermeiden. Er hob seinen Kopf, um Rúmil wieder anzusehen; wenn sein Gast nicht gehört hatte, was er gesagt hatte, würde er sich sicherlich anfangen zu fragen, warum Melpomane seinen Blick vermied. „Aber ich weiß nicht wer es war und ich hatte keine Zeit mit ihm zu reden. Ich hatte ein wenig Gepäck bei mir." Er nickte in Richtung des Tabletts.

Rúmil nahm sich ein Stück Apfel und knabberte sinnlich daran. „Du hast es ihnen nicht gesagt? Also weiß niemand, dass ich hier bin?" Lächelnd schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Niemand", bestätigte Melpomaen. Seine Augen waren fest auf die weichen Lippen gerichtet, die sich über dem Apfel schlossen. Er erkannte, dass er starrte und dass Rúmil es wahrscheinlich bemerkte, aber es war äußerst schwierig damit aufzuhören. Nachdem er seine Augen zurück zu seiner Tasse Tee gezwungen hatte, fuhr er fort. „Du bist mein Geheimnis. Ich bin der einzige, der weiß, dass du hier bist, in meinem Bett, und wenn ich ncith ein so netter Elb wäre, wäre ich versucht das auch so zu lassen."

Rúmil hob lächelnd eine Augenbraue. „Was? Mich in deinem Bett oder meine Anwesenheit ein Geheimnis?"

Melpomaen hob wieder seinen Kopf, überrascht über den verführerischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des anderen Elben. „Eigentlich", begann er vorsichtig, „hatte ich an das Zweite gedacht." Dieses Mal ließ er seinen Blick frei über Rúmils Körper schweifen und begegenete schließlich wieder den Augen des Lórien Elben. „Aber das Erste hat auch seine Möglichkeiten."

Rúmil bemerkte, dass Melpomaen immer noch unsicher war, ob sein Interesse willkommen war, und lehnte sich deshalb langsam zu ihm, um einen Kuss auf seine Lippen zu pressen.

Ein überraschtes Keuchen entkam Melpomaen und er wich leicht zurück. „Rúmil…" Er versuchte an etwas zu denken, das er sagen konnte, während Rúmil vorsichtig mit einer Hand das Tablett balancierte und es auf den Boden stellte. Sobald das Bett frei war, beugte er sich wieder zu ihm. „Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen meinem Arm, falls es das ist. Das ist nur ein kleines Hindernis."

Melpomaen beobachtete Rúmils Gesicht, während er nach irgendeinem Grund suchte, aus dem er das hier nicht tun sollte. Er fühlte sich schon den ganzen Morgen zu dem anderen Elben hingezogen und jetzt machte Rúmil es deutlich, dass er anscheinend genauso fühlte. Es gab keinen logischen Grund abzulehnen.

Mit einem sinnlichen Lächeln sank Melpmaen in die Arme seines neuen Liebhabers.

Ende


End file.
